


The pretty bane of her existence

by Thinkofsomethingcute



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinkofsomethingcute/pseuds/Thinkofsomethingcute
Summary: Jeongyeon hated mornings





	The pretty bane of her existence

The day started with guess what? Rain. For fucks sake, who the hell likes rain? Oh right, people. But who likes people? Especially at 8 am. Jeongyeon hated mornings, which just made her hate everything today. It was raining and early, she didn’t have breakfast, and the coffee shop around the corner was closed. In conclusion, she was miserable.

What could possibly make this day any worse? Perhaps the fact that she was late and had to sit with the chatty girls in the back. She made her way to one of the only available seats and regretted it immediately. Her seatmate was no other than the ridiculously gorgeous and flirty Minatozaki Sana. Which God did she piss off today?

Sana wasted no time; she turned her entire body towards Jeongyeon and gave her that flirtatious smile. She even went as far as to push her hair behind her ear as if that would make her look innocent all of a sudden. Please she can’t fool anyone. Maybe she could but definitely not Jeongyeon.

“Hi, I’m Sana.” And there it was. That stupid smile. It didn’t make Jeongyeon’s heart flutter but she had to admit it; the girl was stunning.

“I know. You hit on me the first day of college.” The Blonde replied unfazed.

Sana looked a bit baffled. Had she honestly forgotten about this girl that could have been a model? Her loss but she was confident she could still save whatever chance she had.

“Weird. I don’t usually forget such pretty faces.” The Japanese added a wink for good measure. But Jeongyeon wasn’t in the least bit impressed. The little interest she had was gone now. The tall girl turned to the front and ignored Sana for half of the lecture. Everything went smooth; the topic was actually pretty compelling.

That was until Jeongyeon could feel a cough escaping her lips and she noticed how dry her throat was. Where was coffee when she needed it? Apparently, Sana took this as her cue and held a pink bottle out. Her throat felt like sandpaper therefore she begrudgingly gave in and said thank you to her seatmate.

What she was not expecting was to be taking a sip of cranberry vodka at 9 am. She was so surprised by the burning sensation that she ended up in a coughing fit with Sana rubbing her back in a southing matter. Maybe if Jeongyeon wasn’t so stubborn she could admit that the younger girl’s hands against her back didn’t feel terrible.

So rather than saying anything the Korean just glared at everyone. Her outburst had caught quite a few people’s attention. She saved her deadliest glare for the person responsible. Instead of shrieking back or looking scared, Sana just started giggling. Her hand found itself on Jeongyeon’s arm rubbing softly up and down. The Blonde was absolutely incredulous, how could this girl still continue to flirt with her?

When Sana had finally stopped chuckling detestably (read as adorably) she said “Sorry, would you like some ice with that the next time?”

The Korean was truly at a loss for words. Maybe the girl was drunk. To check her hypothesis she dropped her pen and leant down to retrieve it. In the process she wanted to get closer to Sana to see if she could smell any residue of alcohol. Jeongyeon tried to seem inconspicuous but somehow ended up with her head on the other girl’s lap. This was not going the way she had planned it. Not that there was an elaborate plan in the first place. Sana’s next words made the Blonde jump and get as far away as possible meanwhile attempting not to arouse any attention from their peers.

“If you wanted to go down on me you could have just asked.”

Jeongyeon looked mortified. Before she could respond, the bell rang and she sprinted out of the lecture hall as fast as her feet would take her.

That evening she received a message from an unknown number.

 

Unknown: This time you made sure I wouldn’t forget you again huh?

 

She let out a groan. Sana. Of course. This day sucked.

Another two messages came in as she was about to block Sana’s number.

 

Unknown: You know, the more Y’s somebody has in their “hey”, the more interested they are in you.

Unknown: With that being said, heyyyyyyy

 

A thought crossed Jeongyeon’s mind and she couldn’t resist.

 

Jeongyoo: He

 

Not waiting for a response, she just went straight to bed. It’s never too late to go back to bed.

 

The next day Jeongyeon was on time and sat at the front as far away from Sana as possible. Or so she thought. Not even a minute later the very beautiful yet obnoxious devil placed herself in the chair right next to Jeongyeon. It appears that the Japanese and the Korean girl had different plans.

This went on for about a week. Constant bickering from the Blonde’s side and constant flirting coming from Sana. She also kept receiving text messages from the little devil.

 

Bane of my existence: Your so fucking precious when you smile

Jeongyeon made the mistake of texting back.

Jeongyoo: No YOU’RE

 

Sana bombarded her with hearts and kissy faces meanwhile telling her how cute she was. It took her a second to understand. Jeongyeon kept proclaiming that she had just wanted to point out Sana’s grammatical error but the girl wasn’t having any of it.

So Jeongyeon received hourly texts that all went along the lines of “Girl I lose myself up in your eyes” and “Your so fine, your running circles in my mind”. Other times she’d just say, “I’m down to fuck. Call me”

Jeongyeon ignored all of them. On Monday, she was once again late so she sat in the back. And would you guess who sat right beside her once again. Minatozaki Sana. She had no idea how the Japanese did it but it was kind of scary. Jeongyeon hadn’t pegged her to be persistent but boy was she wrong.

“You’re late.” No flirtatious comment. That was weird.

“Yeah well someone told me to go to hell yesterday. It took me quite some time but hey looks like I’ve arrived now.”

A small smile was playing on Sana’s lips and if Jeongyeon wasn’t mistaken, she had never seen the younger girl look this genuine. She liked it.

The following Monday the Korean got a text. Again. But this time it was actually kind of maybe sweet.

 

The pretty bane of my existence: Good Morning beautiful. Hope you got some sleep. I’ll see you soon xo

The pretty bane of my existence: Wake up :)

 

Jeongyeon hated mornings.

 

Jeongyoo: Don’t tell me what to do

 

A few moments later

 

Jeongyoo: Good Morning

 

This was a victory. At least for the always-smiling Sana.

Jeongyeon hated mornings but Sana somehow made them a bit better

 

Thank you for reading


End file.
